1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sailing harnesses.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates in particular to sailing harness having a hooked spreader bar for attachment to a boom of a windsurfer or a trapeze line of a sail boat rigging. Such an attachment allows the sailor to use his body weight and release his hands for other tasks or simply to relieve, from time to time, the effort required to hold the boom or the trapeze line. Hooked spreader bars are already known and are attachable to a sailor's body harness by webbing straps provided for each end of the spreader bar. Such attachment requires threading of the straps into buckles. This normally takes some time, requires both hands and is not be quickly releasable. Also, inherent loose strap ends can be quite hazardous, especially in high winds where the loose ends flap violently about. Buckled straps tend to loosen in time requiring the sailor to make continuous adjustments in use.